


Love to Hate

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Cheering Up, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Bucky hates how much he loves Clint.





	Love to Hate

It was one of those situations where all those things that you once found annoying, you also secretly loved.  Bucky kinda hated it.  He hated that he loved the way Clint always seemed to be half-assing everything.  He hated that he loved the stupid jokes.  He hated how much he loved how stupid Clint acted to try and get out of shit he didn’t want to do.  He hated how he loved the fact that despite how stupidly fit and agile the guy was, he was still prone to extreme laziness and uncoordination.   That last one annoyed him because of how much he was exactly the same.

It really annoyed him how Clint would do this ridiculous overly affectionate coupley things whenever Bucky was having a bad day and just wanted to wallow in it.  It annoyed him how he’d crack a smile every time Clint did it.  That he’d feel himself letting all of that go and actually being happy for a change.

It annoyed him now most of all because today had been fucking shit.  It was one of those fucking shit days where the mission had involved people getting killed.  He’d also tried to be a complete smartass and fallen down a manhole and bruised his hip so bad that it was still purple now.

He just wanted to sit in the dark and fume about it.  He wanted to be angry about it.  To sort through the shit he’d been through and been made to do and compare this to it.  To go over and over what he should have done differently.  Only he could already hear the music playing in the apartment.  Clint wasn’t going to let him.  He was going to get all up in his space and be all dumb and affectionate and Bucky was going to crack.  God, he hated how much he loved that Clint could do that.

He stepped through the door and shrugged off his coat.  “Does the music have to be this loud?”  He grumbled.

Clint was lying on the couch absentmindedly patting the dog.  There was a pizza box on the coffee table, but only a couple of slices were missing so it was likely still hot.  Pizza might be good.  The cat was staring at it, waiting to see if a moment would arrive that he could steal a slice and get away without being caught and reprimanded.

Clint sat up quickly and grinned.  “There’s my surly boyfriend.  Did you have a bad day?”

“I just wanted to know why the music was so loud,”  Bucky said, determined not to crack.

Clint jumped up and almost skipped over to Bucky, pulling him into his arms and starting to grind up against him in time with the music.  Not exactly dancing with him, more using him as some kind of stripper pole to dance on.  “You know my hearing isn’t so great.”

“What are you doing?”  Bucky grumbled.

Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and leaned back a little, basically dry humping Bucky’s leg as he did.  “I’m dancing with my boyfriend.  Can’t you tell?”

“I thought you’d picked up some bad habits from the dog,”  Bucky said.

Clint started laughing and he nuzzled at Bucky’s neck.  “Come on grumpy.  Dance with me.”

“You’re really fucking annoying you know that?”  Bucky huffed.

Clint dropped his jaw in mock shock.   _“I’ve never been so insulted!”_

That was when Bucky cracked.  Just a little.  He chuckled and shook his head and began to move with Clint.  Not in the same sexually suggestive way that Clint was.  More swaying with him and letting him leave.   _“You don’t listen much do you?”_

“I try not to,”  Clint replied and kissed him.

It was that last annoying thing that made Bucky crack.  He couldn’t be angry anymore, as much as he wanted to be.  He wasn’t going to be able to dwell on it.  He was just going to relax with his dumbass boyfriend, letting himself get dragged into his dumbass things.

He kissed back.  Slowly and deeply at first.  It didn’t last.  With the way Clint was grinding against him, and the beat of the music, it soon became hungry and animalistic.  Almost like they were trying to devour each other.  They nipped and bit at each other’s lips.  Their tongues ran over each other’s mouths and then circled around each other.  The whole time they danced grinding to the music.

The way Clint moved, his thigh rubbed against Bucky’s crotch.  His cock twitched and then began to harden in his pants.  Straining at the thick fabric as blood rushed to it.  He knew Clint was in the exact same position as him.  He could feel the archer’s cock rubbing on his thigh each time he swiveled his hips.

Bucky groaned and shoved Clint up against the wall.  “God, you are the worst you know that?”

Clint chuckled and pulled at his hair.  “Yeah, I know.  Don’t really know what you’re gonna do with me.”

Bucky sucked on Clint’s throat for a moment and began to unbuckle his pants.  “I can think of a few things.”

He pulled Clint’s cock out and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it slowly as he sucked a bruise on Clint’s neck.  Clint groaned and clutched at Bucky’s back.  “Fucking, hell, Buck.  I just wanted to dance.”

“Yeah?  Is that right?”  Bucky teased as he slowly stroked Clint’s cock and rolled his hips in time with the music against Clint’s thigh.

“Mm… it was right.”  Clint groaned.

Bucky reached over and opened the bedroom door and Clint shoved him forward through it, attaching Bucky’s throat with his mouth.  Bucky moaned at the feeling over the wet pressure on his throat.  It made his skin prickle and buzz.

They started to strip. Awkwardly jumping out of their pants and getting stuck in their shirts as they tried to hurriedly get them off so they could go back to kissing.  Clint had started to giggle as Bucky yanked his shirt free from his head.

“How do you even manage that?”  Bucky asked pulling Clint back flush against him and wrapping his hand around both their cocks and pumping them together.

Clint groaned and his head fell back.  “God, I love when you do that.”

Bucky sucked on his exposed throat.  He wanted a full map of bruises on Clint that weren’t from him hurting himself.

Clint moved back onto the bed and without even looking he opened the bedside table and grabbed the lube.  Bucky straddled his lap and took it from him, squirting it on both their cocks and slicking them both together.

“Wanna try something,”  Clint said in a needy whine.

“What is it?”  Bucky asked.

“Put your ankles on my shoulders,”  Clint said.

Bucky did as he was instructed leaning back against Clint’s thighs and putting his ankles by his ears.  Clint pulled him forward and leaned up and kissed him as he teased his cock up and down Bucky’s ass, teasing the head over his asshole before moving it away again.

“Jesus Christ, you’re a tease, Barton,”  Bucky growled sliding back a bit so that the head of Clint’s cock just penetrated his ass, stretching his ring muscle out and making him moan loudly.

Clint pushed up.  Slowly rising so he was in the bridge position.  Only his feet and hands touching the bed.  As he moved up his cock penetrated Bucky deeper, so by the time he was in full bridge pose, he was buried to the hilt.

“You really think you can hold this?”  Bucky groaned leaning forward a little and gripping Clint’s neck.

Clint’s head fell back, but his arms trembled.  “I can try.”

Bucky started to bounce on Clint’s dick.  The whole mattress rocked with each of his movements, making Clint stagger a little.  He held him up, through their joint moans and grunts and as much as his arms trembled, until with a loud cry his arms gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed.

“Oh, fuck!  I think I broke my arm.”  He yelped.

Bucky started laughing.  It was a pure and deep laughter.  One that took him over completely.  He shifted his position so he still had Clint’s cock deep inside him but he was able to look down at his lover better.  “You are such an idiot.”

Clint smiled up at him.  “Yeah, I know.  You love me though.”

“God help me, I do,”  Bucky said and kissed him hungrily.  He pushed Clint’s hands up above his head and pinned them there for a moment as he rode his cock hard.  Bouncing on it as his own cock slapped on Clint’s stomach.

He ran his hands down the archer’s arms, feeling the sinewy muscles Clint had developed, perfecting his art.  He looked down into the blue of his eyes, watching as the pupils blew out and he lost complete control.  “Oh fuck yeah, Buck.  Fucking ride me.”

Bucky moved faster.  Bouncing up and down, up and down.  Clint’s cock pulling out and then slamming back into his ass, pounding is prostate again and again.  He could feel himself getting closer.  A deep pressure pushing down somewhere in his abs as his balls tightened.

“You close?”  He groaned.

“Fuck, yes.”  He groaned and arched his back.

Bucky wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke it as he continued to move.  He gritted his teeth as he looked down at Clint and ran his prosthetic hand down his chest and pinched at his nipples.

Clint groaned and bucked up hard, coming deep inside Bucky’s ass.  The sudden thrust against his p-spot pushed Bucky over and he came in hot ribbons, splattering over Clint’s stomach and chest.

Clint hummed and relaxed back as Bucky slipped free and lay on his side next to him.  Clint ran his fingers through the cum, painting his skin with it before sucking his fingers clean and humming.  “I really hurt my arm you know?  I think I pulled something.”

Bucky chuckled and grabbed some wipes and began to clean Clint up.  “Why am I not surprised?  You’re an archer you idiot, how are you gonna work with a pulled muscle?”

Clint shrugged and rubbed his arm.  “You have a bad day?”

Bucky nodded.   “It’s fine.  I’m here now.  We should eat that pizza and take a bath.”

“You know that Pizza’s gone now right?  We just left it unsupervised with the pets.”

Bucky broke down into laughter, the mental picture of the dog and cat both stuffed with pizza was too good.  He nuzzled into Clint’s neck and kissed it softly.  God, how he loved how much he loved Clint.


End file.
